


Он был молод, ему нужны были деньги

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: "Фотографий было немного, штук восемь, но и их хватило. Броку даже не нужно напрягаться, чтобы вспомнить: вот он стоит с голым членом в проёме разбитого окна...", или история о том, как суперсолдаты умеют ревновать





	Он был молод, ему нужны были деньги

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ООС, постоянные отношения, полиамория, ревность, минет, энгри секс, немного грязных разговорчиков, много мата, отложенный оргазм, использование эрекционного кольца, постзабота

Тишина настораживала. Брок прислушался, пытаясь понять, что происходит (потому что в их доме всегда что-то происходило — здесь жили два сверхчеловека, а в гости постоянно наведывались супердрузья), но услышал только едва различимые перешёптывания в коридоре. После звонка и хлопнувшей за пришедшим двери не было слышно ничего.

Брок, напрягшись, отложил ствол, потом передумал и взял с собой. Шансов на то, что его суперсолдат кто-то украл, было мало, но перестраховаться он был должен. Осторожно спускаясь по лестнице, Брок держал пистолет на изготовку, готовый в любой момент поразить цель.

Но этого не потребовалось. Оба искомых суперсолдата плечом к плечу стояли возле расшторенного окна, являя собой отличные мишени. Брок в который раз подумал, что стоило бы этой парочке провести индивидуальную тренировку по безопасности и охране периметров. Поняв, что никаких нападений нет, скруллы, крии, Локи и прочие космические мудаки не насылают на планету смертоносные лучи, а в гостиной не истекает кровью какой-нибудь Бартон, Брок опустил оружие.

Он уже не скрывался, когда входил в комнату, но нарочитое шарканье нисколько не отвлекло Стива и Баки от внимательного разглядывания... чего-то.

— Кто приходил?

Его голос неожиданно напугал парочку, они опасливо переглянулись, а Баки, глядя Броку в глаза, наощупь запихнул что-то во что-то. За их плечами иногда не было видно даже горизонта, поэтому Брок не смог рассмотреть, что они скрывали.

— Доставка, — ответил Стив.

Этим он выдал себя за секунду, потому что вмиг порозовевшие уши, через которые просвечивало солнце, Брока насторожили. Такой Стив был совсем-совсем Стив, а никакой не Капитан Америка и не суперсолдат. Он так вёл себя, когда находился в состоянии крайне чувствительном (и Брок успел привыкнуть, что эта чувствительность особенно проявлялась в спальне).

— И что вам доставили? — сурово спросил Брок, подходя к ним вплотную. — Если вы ведёте себя так, будто впервые увидели резиновый хуй.

Баки хрюкнул. Именно хрюкнул, чего никогда ни Брок, ни, как выяснилось по изумлённому взгляду, Стив ни разу от него не слышали.

— До Рождества шесть месяцев, это точно не подарки под ёлку. У вас от меня секреты?

— Может, у тебя от нас? — с вызовом ответил Баки. — Ничего не хочешь нам сказать?

Интересно разворачивалась дискуссия. Брок, без сомнения, охренел, услышав это.

— Ты отвратительно переводишь темы. Если бы были — то их бы не было, ферштейн? Я тут немного ебусь с суперсолдатами, слышал, может? У них с нюхом и слухом всё слишком хорошо, чтобы я смог что-то скрыть. А иногда так хочется! — Брок специально добавил намёк на ревность, прекрасно осознавая, что за этим может последовать.

Ему именно это и было нужно. Выведенные из себя и потерявшие контроль Стив и Баки тут же лишались флёра таинственности и выдавали всё, о чём думали, будто транслировали мысли напрямую из думалки в говорилку. Но не в этот раз.

— Как интересно, — Баки смерил его издевательским взглядом. — А у меня другие сведения.

— Баки, — Стив положил ладонь ему на плечо, и Баки дёрнулся. Брок буквально видел, как он накачивает сам себя какой-то глупой ревностью и дерзостью так, что глаза наливались красным.

— Если у тебя есть, что сказать, боец, то говори, — Брок чуть переступил, становясь удобнее для быстрой смены позиции, и будто невзначай завёл руку за спину, чтобы было сподручнее доставать ствол. От Баки это не укрылось. От Стива, конечно, тоже.

— Стоп! — прервал разгорающийся на ровном месте конфликт Стив. — Смирно!

Удивительно, но солдатская муштровка и здесь пригодилась: Баки и Брок, не сговариваясь, тут же вытянулись по струнке, и то, что их поимели, дошло только через секунду. За которую Стив начал подло хихикать.

— Покажи ему, Стив, — хрипло сказал Баки, продолжая сверлить Брока взглядом. Брок же ни хрена не понимал. Только час назад всё в их жизни было нормально, и вдруг странным образом изменилось. Хочешь — не хочешь, а поверишь в какие-нибудь меняющие личность лучи или влияние инопланетных артефактов. — Покажи ему. Как он нам это объяснит?

Стив с извиняющейся гримасой протянул небольшую кипу листов. Бумага странно бликовала на солнце, но только взяв её в руку, Брок понял, что это распечатанные фото.

— Привет из прошлого? Кто-то до сих пор распечатывает фотки на бум…

Брок прервался, увидев, что именно прислали его ревнивым (особенно Баки) спутникам. Он был уверен, что никогда больше не взглянет на эти фото, что они куда-то испарились, сгорели, их закопали или надёжно заперли в сейфе. Того, что снимки объявятся через двадцать лет после съемок, он точно не мог представить.

А они – вот они, лежали в его руке, отпечатанные на плотной бумаге. Немного, штук восемь, но и их хватило. Броку даже не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы вспомнить: вот он стоит с голым членом в проёме разбитого окна, вот светит задом на фоне облупленной стены, вот в приседе демонстрирует жопные мышцы любопытному фотографу. На этих фото было всё и даже немного больше.

— Баки, зря ты так, — попытался воззвать к барнсовской совести Стив, но всё было тщетно: глупо обращаться к несуществующему понятию. – Может, он был молод, и ему были нужны деньги.

Брок хрюкнул. Впервые в жизни, поразив этим и свою безумную парочку, и себя самого. Стив, понятия не имея о расхожести фразы, выдал её на голубом глазу, как оправдание поступку Брока, да ещё и оказался прав. Забавная же ситуация. Отчего бы не посмеяться.

— Если бы ты знал, как прав, — подтвердил он и вложил фото обратно в конверт.

Обратного адреса на нём, конечно, не было. Да и смысла отправлять такие фотографии с подписью Брок не видел. Вообще не видел смысла. Он же не в форме позировал, не позорил честь мундира. Да и было это сто лет назад (не в таком смысле, как у Стива и Баки, само собой). Брок напоследок посмотрел на фото с окном и членом и удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся.

Горячо же вышло. Сейчас ему очень даже нравилось. Он в чём-то понимал того фотографа, который снимал его дрожавшими пальцами. Бедняга наверняка мучился от стояка, которым можно было пробивать стены.

— Он ещё и смеётся. Стив, ты видишь? — возмутился Баки. Брок исподлобья посмотрел на него, ухмыльнулся и всё же закрыл конверт. Баки под его взглядом замолчал и задышал чаще.

— Что делать собираетесь?

Стив посмотрел на Брока, потом на конверт, будто не понимал, что это и зачем оно в его руках.

— Понятия не имею. Если бы нас шантажировать хотели, то тогда требования бы написали. Странное дело.

— Ну, раз уж мы разобрались, тогда я вас покину, — Брок достал из-за ремня ствол и отправился обратно в спальню, чтобы заняться любимым делом.

— В окно хуем махать? — прорычал ему в спину Баки.

Вместо среднего пальца Брок показал ему ствол, прекратив на этом зарождавшийся снова скандал.

 

С тех пор минуло месяца два, никто по поводу фотографий так и не объявился. Не просил ни денег, ни чего-то ещё. Будто просто прислал эти фотки в подарок. Брок уже и думать про них почти перестал, хотя иногда и накатывала ностальгия. Двадцать лет прошло с той поры, и он, и его жизнь круто изменились, и фотофиксация этих изменений в сравнении с ним настоящим была поразительна.

Стив тоже не вспоминал про фото, будто они совсем не произвели на него впечатления. Кроме первой после получения конверта ночи, когда выебал Брока у окна, заставив держаться за раму. Секс тогда был бешеным, даже поутру чуть болел зад, но Брок точно ни о чём не жалел.

Особенно о том, что Барнс, наблюдая за ними, справился только со своей правой рукой, не получив положенной дозы живительной ебли. Брок себя не винил: за ревность нужно было наказывать.

И каково же было его удивление, когда, вернувшись домой, обнаружил Барнса снова у открытого настежь окна. Он сидел в кресле полубоком в двери, широко расставил ноги и бионической рукой щипал себя за соски, в то же время неистово дроча правой. На столике перед ним валялись веером те самые фотографии, которые Брок считал пропавшими. Баки так увлёкся, что не слышал шагов, пока Брок подходил к нему. Идея об индивидуальной тренировке снова всплыла в голове.

Баки даже не смотрел на фото: закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову на подголовник кресла. Соски болезненно набухли, головка члена, сновавшая между сжатыми в кольцо пальцами, тоже была темно-красной, совсем мокрой. Видимо, Баки радовал себя уже долго, хрипло стонал и с едва слышным поскуливанием выдыхал, когда давил под головкой.

— Как дела? — буднично спросил Брок, стараясь, чтобы ошпарившее его возбуждение никак не отражалось в голосе.

Баки рванулся, услышав голос, кресло выскользнуло из-под него, завалилось набок, и Баки вместе с ним. Безумно глядя Броку в глаза, он выбрался, но остался стоять, опираясь на выпрямленные руки и колени. Брок без сомнения одобрял такую позу.

— Дрочишь, боец? — продолжал измываться Брок, от души наслаждаясь ярким румянцем и поплывшим взглядом Баки. Губы у него были искусаны, покраснели и потеряли форму, и член Брока, полностью отвердевший, потянулся к ним. Это от внимания Баки не укрылось. Он облизнулся, глядя на ширинку Брока, посмотрел ему в лицо снизу вверх и с громким стоном вздохнул.

Брок, уже расстёгивая штаны, вздохнул следом. На языке вертелась всякая дрянь вроде той, что говорят в низкопробной порнухе. Все эти «ты был плохим мальчиком» или «тебя нужно наказать» так и просились наружу. Но Брок был стоек. Без единого лишнего слова он вытащил из штанов и белья член, провёл по нему кулаком, свёл пальцы на головке и собрал ими выступившую смазку.

— Оближи, — велел он, и Баки, хрипло дыша, преодолел на коленях те два шага, что их разделяли.

Схватившись за щиколотки Брока, ещё стянутые высокими берцами форменных ботинок, он потянулся к члену, прихватил губами и сжал под головкой. Брок сцепил зубы и зажмурился, стараясь не сдаться на милость умелого языка, которым Баки слизывал следующие капли смазки. Он проворно обрабатывал головку, посасывал её, сдвигал губами вниз крайнюю плоть. Брок обхватил его голову обеими руками, вплёлся пальцами в длинные волосы, сжимая их, и держал, не заставляя брать глубже, не понукая к действиям. Только раз, когда Баки потянулся правой рукой к его члену, прохрипел: «Без рук, боец», и тот сразу послушался. Прикрыв глаза, он всасывал и выпускал член изо рта, а потом и глотки, брал полностью, прокатывая ствол по языку до нёба и горла, а потом снимался с него с мокрым хлюпом.

Брок выпростал правую руку из уже основательно спутанных волос, чуть расчесал их (что было бесполезно), а потом обхватил пальцами подбородок Баки, приподняв его голову и заставив посмотреть на себя.

— Что-то хочешь мне рассказать?

Говорить со ртом, полным члена, Баки не мог, и Брок не собирался ему помогать. Вместо этого обвёл указательным пальцем губы, совершенно натёртые, болезненно красные и мокрые от слюны. Идеальная картина, надолго сохранённая в памяти. Иногда такие пригождались на затяжных миссиях, когда Брок оккупировал или душевую, или отдельную комнату, чтобы всласть подрочить на своих жарких парней.

В конце концов, именно для этого они были ему нужны.

И ещё для страстной безоговорочной взаимной любви.

Да, для любви определённо больше.

Поддавшись милосердию, Брок, придержав член двумя пальцами, вытащил его изо рта Баки, и тот, откашлявшись, сказал:

— Уже и подрочить нельзя?

Дрочка в разлуке – дело взаимное, не Броку было его осуждать. Но вот эти дурацкие фотки, невесть как оказавшиеся у них и вносившие полное непонимание происходящего, немного злили. Как и поведение Баки после их получения. Да и сейчас тоже.

— Тебе же не понравилось? — удивился Брок. — Ты так бесился…

Баки хмыкнул будто всем телом, голос его был пугающе хриплым и низким, что заставило Брока восхититься собой.

— Не понравилось, — повторил Баки и засмеялся. — Обдрочился – так правильнее. Спал и видел, как ты меня в окне трахаешь.

— Тогда к чему был этот концерт?

— Какой-то хуй снимал тебя голым. Ты бы не ревновал?

Вопрос был резонным. Брок было задумался, но получалось плохо – Баки отвлекал вылизыванием члена. Язык плавно скользил от яиц до головки, Баки откровенно наслаждался этим, и Броку пришлось его ненадолго отстранить, потянув за волосы на затылке.

— До хренища времени прошло. Ты правда ревнуешь к тому, что было двадцать лет назад? Я о тебе и Стиве даже понятия не имел… — Брок осознал ошибку и исправился: — Кроме страниц в учебниках и комиксов. И карточек.

Баки коварно улыбнулся. Даже стоя на коленях, с членом, прижатым к губам, он выглядел хозяином положения – Брок так запросто сдал своё детское поклонение перед супергероями из комиксов и наивных пропагандистских фильмов о войне.

И в то время, когда сверстники дрочили на незаконно добытые порножурналы или видео, Брок, как дурак, фантазировал о том, как было бы круто потрахаться с Капитаном Америка, а ещё лучше – с ним и ещё сержантом Барнсом. Его завораживали их лица и имена, героизм и сила, но больше — явная даже постороннему взгляду зацикленность друг на друге. От далёкой, непривычной красоты чуть кололо в сердце. На фоне своего увлечения Брок неожиданно стал лучшим в классе по истории. Никто даже не мог подумать, что имена, даты, география и всё остальное, связанное с деятельностью Капитана Америки и Ревущих коммандос, он выучил в перерывах между дрочками и чтением комиксов.

Мечты — опасная штука. Иногда они сбывались изумительно странным образом.

Например, таким, в котором сержант Барнс, приобретший за семьдесят лет бионический протез и отрастивший патлы по лопатки, остался всё тем же сексуальным террористом. И собственной персоной стоял перед Броком на коленях, облизывая его член.

Пятнадцатилетнему Броку Рамлоу такое не мерещилось даже в самых жарких снах.

Как и то, что Капитан Америка, заставший их посередине гостиной в перерыве между отсосом и выяснением отношений, мог подойти к Броку со спины, обнять его и мягко куснуть под ухом.

— Что происходит? – спросил Стив, глядя через плечо Брока на Баки. Тот вздохнул и промолчал, а Брок не стал.

— Полюбуйся, — тоном сварливой жёнушки ответил он Стиву, — чем Барнс занимается, пока нас нет.

Стив посмотрел на стол, где ещё валялись веером те фотографии, укоризненно посмотрел на Баки и вздохнул.

— Ты же сказал, что сжёг их. Я тебе поверил.

— Я могу быть каким угодно, Стиви, — возразил тот, — но не отбитым и не идиотом. Избавляться от этих фоток? Ты пошутил?

— Они тебе понравились?

Баки фыркнул и посмотрел себе между ног. Стив и Брок потянулись взглядами туда же. Крепко торчавший член отвечал за Барнса без единого сомнения.

— Тогда зачем всё это было?

— Он ревновал, — ответил Брок. — К тому, что было двадцать лет назад. Но при этом дрочил на фотки. Он у нас не очень логичный, ты заметил?

— Кхм.

Брок напрягся, как бывало всякий раз, когда поведение Стива загоняло его в мыслительный тупик. И сейчас Роджерс, поджав губы, заалел скулами и потупил взгляд, вызывая в голове Брока взрыв синапсов от перегрузки озарением.

— Ты тоже?

— Немного.

Стив выпустил Брока из рук, отошёл, а потом и вовсе поспешно вышел из гостиной. Брок сначала смотрел ему вслед, а потом вернулся к мурлыкавшему возле члена Баки.

— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — спросил Брок. Баки всем видом выразил полное безразличие. Занимало его сейчас только одно. Даже вернувшийся Стив не отвлек от глубокого отсоса.

— Я по памяти нарисовал, — признался Стив и показал Броку несколько листов с ювелирной точностью воспроизведёнными фотографиями.

Брок устало прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Отличные фото, — прошептал ему на ухо Стив, снова притираясь грудью к спине и закрывая собой от окружающего мира. Брок ткнулся затылком в его плечо, позволил легчайшей волне дрожи от ласкавшего шёпота пробежать по телу. Стив, почувствовав её, сжал крепче, Баки прекратил сосать на победу и просто ласкал языком ствол, выводя по нему кружевные узоры. Видимо, пока Брок отдыхал с закрытыми глазами, эти двое снова телепатически обсудили весь план, который, как обычно, включал в себя вытраханного до смерти Рамлоу.

— Скажешь, тоже дрочил на то, как бы я тебя трахнул у окна?

Стив хмыкнул. Даже не глядя, Брок прекрасно знал, что Роджерс улыбается так коварно, как будто он в этом мире главный суперзлодей. Куда только смотрели Мстители?

— Скорее, на то, как трахаю тебя у облупленной стены. Живописный был образ, на три раза хватило.

Стив ласково провёл губами по шее Брока, чуть оцарапал краешками зубов, ладонями продолжая скользить по телу. Отвлекая в две руки и один рот, Стив и Баки сумели стянуть с Брока часть одежды, и теперь Стив оглаживал живот и бёдра, куда мог дотянуться. Баки ещё дразнил языком, но руками позволял себе больше. Он водил разведёнными пальцами от щиколоток вверх, щекотал под коленями, заставляя Брока дрожать и терять опору. Слаженными движениями и ласками Стив и Баки довели его до полного помутнения, и последние мысли о серьёзных разговорах, головомойках и прочей херне, ещё державшийся в голове Брока, испарились.

Он прекрасно знал по опыту: если эти двое так себя вели, то в следующие несколько часов ему придётся кончать на их членах, превращаясь в безмозглую, полностью состоящую из оргазмов и беспамятства медузу. Вздохнув, Брок принял свою участь, как мужчина, и сдался на милость двум ревнивым суперсолдатам.

С пугающей до сих пор лёгкостью Стив приподнял Брока, ухватив поудобнее через грудь и под бедро, и понёс в спальню. Шумевший сервоприводами руки Барнс, снимавший так напряжение, шёл шаг в шаг за ними. Брок занял положенное ему сегодня место на кровати, Стив и Баки споро разули и до конца раздели его, а потом Стив слитным движением оказался над ним лицом к лицу. За его плечами и лукавой улыбочкой, грозящей Броку парой оргазмов, не было видно, куда свалил Барнс. Только после того, как возле головы Брока приземлилась смазка и тугое эрекционное кольцо, всё стало понятно.

— Живым не выпустите?

— Выпустим, — пообещал Стив. — Но ненадолго.

— Отличный план, — одобрил Баки, уже голым материализуясь справа от Брока.

Пока Стив разбирался со своей одеждой, Баки умело натянул на член Брока кольцо, а потом подрочил, добившись почти болезненного стояка. Вечер терял томность и приобретал оттенок тяжёлой порнографии.

— Мы так подумали, что стоит сегодня хорошенько развлечься, — буднично, будто о погоде, сообщил Баки. — Стиву очень не терпится тебя натянуть. Лучше, конечно, возле окна, но пока светло. Поэтому готовься принимать по-другому.

В подтверждение этих слов Стив, усевшийся у Брока между ног, задрал его зад, дёрнув под бёдра, и споро смазал задницу.

— А потом стемнеет, и ты трахнешь меня у окна. Хорошо придумали?

— Охуи — аах! — тельно, — в середине слова Брока рвануло вверх, когда Стив бодро, не жалея сил, потёр простату, ухватив Брока сложенными скобкой пальцами. Средний оказался внутри, а большим уже слишком умелый Роджерс надавил снаружи.

Ощущение того, как Брок оказался насажен на пальцы, смущало и кипятило кровь. Член распирал кольцо, руки контролировал Баки, изводивший щекоткой по рёбрам и подмышкам. Со всех сторон Брок оказался скован и взнуздан, и нетерпение прокатилось по телу горячей волной. Дождавшись, пока Стив скрупулёзно растянул его, Брок дёрнул ногой, освобождая от хватки, упёрся ступнёй Стиву в плечо и чуть съехал по кровати, задирая задницу ещё выше.

— У стены, — подсказал коварный Баки, когда Стив, забыв о своих тёмных мечтаниях, уже приготовился засадить. Брок нетерпеливо застонал. Баки не оставил это без комментария: — У нас сегодня вечер сбычи мечт, поэтому жди.

Стив, с пугающей лёгкостью снова подняв Брока, дошёл с ним до стены, прижал к ней спиной, находя нужный уровень, и пошире расставил ноги для устойчивости. Броку пришлось хвататься за его плечи, а ногами плотно обхватить за пояс. Стив опёрся правой рукой о стену, левой подхватил под зад, оттянув ягодицу, и легко вошёл.

Под собственным весом Брок сполз по члену до самого основания, задница оказалась пугающе заполнена, член внутри растягивал собой пусть и привычные ко многому, но ещё тугие мышцы. Стив прижался к щеке Брока своей, жарко дыша на ухо, а потом надавил ладонью на задницу, помогая приподняться. Брок откинул голову назад, потёрся затылком о штукатурку, обеспечивая себе такое модное в этом сезоне бледно-голубое мелирование. Но все мелкие проблемы стали нипочём. Стив снова отпустил его, член оказался так глубоко, что чуть не упирался в желудок, и Брок застонал сквозь сцепленные зубы.

— Хорошо? — хриплым шёпотом спросил Стив, лаская выдохами ухо. — Будет ещё лучше.

В подтверждение этого он прижал Брока к стене спиной, заставив согнуться так, будто пытался завязать в узел. Только задница оказалась свободной, а всё остальное надёжно сжимали между собой стена и грудь Стива, по крепости не уступавшая каменной кладке. Брок вцепился в него сильнее, чтобы удержаться, но это было бесполезно. Стив горячо дышал в ухо, успевая его облизывать, долбился членом в растянутую задницу, а потом, когда перевалил за экватор собственного возбуждения, начал болтать:

— Только об этом и думал, — то рычал, то хрипел он в ухо Брока. — Как прижимаю тебя к стенке и трахаю часами.

Брок не мог ответить. Вместо привычных слов из горла рвались животные крики, которые он пытался спрятать, вжавшись ртом под ухо Стива, и короткие рваные стоны. Стив всё болтал, рассказывая Броку, какой он охуенный и горячий, и как сладко его трахать, и что он мог бы делать это часами напролёт. В ритме болтовни Стив растягивал ягодицы Брока, давил на дырку, почти проникая в неё следом за членом пальцами, и из-за этого трахал ещё быстрее и сильнее.

Под веками стало мокро, Брок уже не мог закрыть рот и выл, когда член входил полностью и терзал простату. Его тёршийся между животами член не приносил облегчения, только возбуждение становилось невыносимее. Оргазм отдавался в затылке и пахе одновременно, но из-за пережатого кольцом ствола лишь маячил миражом на грани почти потерянного сознания. Брок рыдал, теряясь в руках Стива, стирая грудь об его торс, и растерзанные от этого соски горели огнём.

Стив даже не замедлился, кончая. Наоборот, почти грубо въехал в задницу Брока, пропихнул внутрь два пальца, растягивая измученный зад. Брок всхлипывал, переживая сухой оргазм, пока Стив кончал внутри. Сил у него было на десятерых, он даже не устал, продолжая надёжно удерживать Брока, пока вытаскивал член. Вслед за ним потянулись капли спермы. Брок чувствовал их течение по горячей коже и то, как они капали на пол. От этого переполнявшее удовольствие, которое не могло найти другой выход, снова полоснуло по телу выстраданным оргазмом, и Брока согнуло у Стива на руках. Он знал, что оглушающе кричал, ломаясь от того, как невыносимо хорошо ему было, но не контролировал себя.

Полубеспамятного, Стив отнёс его на кровать, аккуратно уложил на краю и дал отдышаться, не подпуская хищно оскалившегося Баки. Единственным, что Стив позволил сделать, это прижаться вплотную, ласково вылизать ухо, а потом горячо выдохнуть на него и, не останавливаясь, начать рассказывать. Едва живой, Брок следил, как Стив сел на кровать, чуть сгорбив спину, и тяжело дышал. Лопатки то и дело передёргивались, и следом за этим раздавался особенно глубокий и громкий выдох. Нетерпение и одержимость Стива в нём самом отдавались острым посторгазменным послевкусием, что уж было говорить о Броке.

Брок прикрыл глаза, понемногу расслабляясь, и это было ошибкой. Пьянящий и ласковый голос Баки проникал, казалось, под самую кожу, гладил по напряжённым нервам, заставляя бешеное возбуждение просыпаться снова. Насмотревшись на то безумие, что овладело Стивом, Баки отчаянно желал того же, и Брок очнулся, когда услышал вкрадчивое “… будет течь твоя сперма”. Он вздрогнул всем телом, член дёрнулся тоже, принося чуть больше боли, чем удовольствия. Брок с трудом посмотрел на свой живот, напряжённо подрагивавший на вдохах, на тяжёлый тёмный член, сдавленный полупрозрачным голубым кольцом.

Только после этого он очнулся, сразу и безоговорочно. Когда взгляд смог сфокусироваться на лице Баки, жадно смотревшего на него, и голос перестал дрожать, Брок чётко и раздельно произнёс:

— У окна, говоришь?

Баки с готовностью вскочил с кровати. Брок, тяжело дыша и напряжённо глядя ему в спину, поднялся следом. Когда он подошёл, Баки уже ухватился за края оконной рамы, и последний свет заката окрасил его тело нежной пастелью. Баки прогнулся в спине, выпячивая для Брока зад, и тот развёл ягодицы, посмотрел на уже готовое и блестящее от смазки отверстие.

Брок ухватился за бока Баки, зная, что тот сможет удержать обоих, несколько раз потёрся между ягодиц, собирая членом натёкшую смазку, а потом заставил глубже прогнуться и подставить зад так, чтобы было удобно. Член въехал между раскрытых мышц с удивительной лёгкостью, не потребовалось даже направлять. Баки сжался вокруг него, потомил в себе, то чуть расслабляясь, то стягиваясь туже, а потом отпустил. Брок толкался в него до упора, пока кольцо не вминалось в податливый зад, трахал часто и резко, коротко выдыхая и сипло втягивая воздух, чтобы не опьянеть от недостатка кислорода. Он знал, что частил, но не мог оторваться от желания вытрахать Баки. Взгляд был прикован к сведённым лопаткам, к лёгкой дрожи, пробегавшей по спине мурашками. Баки откинул голову, волосы стекли на спину, но на следующем толчке съехали набок, снова открывая перед Броком вид на бледную кожу, тёмные родинки и блики заката на них.

Баки хрипло и тихо стонал, подаваясь на Брока, водил бёдрами, почти до конца втягивая в себя крепкий член. Брок томился от невозможности полностью втиснуться в него, хрипел и рычал, ненавидя плотную резинку, крепко державшуюся на члене. Шаги Стива были неслышны за шумом крови в ушах, и после первого осторожного прикосновения Брок дёрнулся вперёд, вбиваясь в Баки с настоящим остервенением. Тот закричал, крепкий хват на деревянной раме ослабел, и Баки чуть сполз, почти коснувшись подоконника грудью.

Стив, упрямо удерживая Брока за плечо, чтобы тот не продолжил толчки, с усилием, но смог разорвать проклятое кольцо, за что был вознаграждён слитным в унисон стоном. Брок вбился в Баки до конца, а Стив встал позади. Обнял за грудь, придерживая на пару секунд, а потом ослабил хватку, но не отпустил. Брок продолжал трахать Баки, на обратных движениях упираясь задом в пах Стива. Стоны, ставшие их общими, кружили вокруг маленьким торнадо, лишая остатков сдержанности. Баки под руками Брока дрожал всё сильнее, всё резче насаживался на член, трахая сам себя. Брок, теряя контроль на собственным телом, нагнулся, почти ложась грудью на его широкую спину, дотянулся до влажного твёрдого члена и сжал кулак.

Баки вздрогнул, попытался вывернуться, но ещё крепче насадился на Брока. Он уже не двигался, лишь дрожал и чуть крутил бёдрами, а Брок драл его в полном безумии. Никаких мыслей, никакого разума не осталось совсем. Ему жизненно важно стало вытрахать Баки так, что даже ускоренная регенерация и сверхвыносливость не помогли бы весь следующий день ровно ходить. Он до отчаяния желал Баки, тонул, чувствуя себя влипшим в его тело, гортанно стонал, чувствуя возле своего зада снова вставший член Стива.

Полное безумие, давно они втроём не доводили себя до такого. Хотелось впиться зубами в спину Баки, сжать челюсти так, чтоб брызнула кровь, и напиться ею, заливая отчаянную жажду им обладать. Стив словно почувствовал это, удержал Брока за плечи, помогая подняться, и последнюю минуту Брок трахал распластанного по подоконнику Баки, сохраняя устойчивость только с помощью Стива.

Когда накатил настоящий оргазм, Брока скрутило, и Стив осторожно отпустил его. Брок растёкся по спине Баки, дрожащей рукой снова дотянулся до его живота. Частое сухое дыхание рвало горло, тело не слушалось, подчиняясь только нараставшим волнам оргазма, но Брок упрямо сжал пальцы на члене, позволяя трахнуть свой кулак. Баки поблагодарил низким стоном, рванулся бёдрами вперёд, почти снимаясь с члена Брока, и теперь двигался между ним и кулаком, доводя себя до оргазма.

Только когда теплые струйки смочили пальцы, Брок ослабил нажим, позволяя перевозбуждённому стволу легко скользить в кулаке. Баки чуть слышно, но без остановки стонал, вторя своим толчкам. Брок едва дышал, приходя в себя. Только Стив сохранял спокойствие и разум. Он помог Броку остраниться от Баки, добраться до кровати, а следом почти на руках притащил туда Барнса. Следующим, что помнил Брок после, было то, как Стив вернулся из ванной со смоченным горячей водой полотенцем, вытер обоих, тщательно пройдясь по рукам и животам, а потом краем того же полотенца протёр подоконник и пол там, где трахал Брока.

Брок провалился в лёгкий сон, когда Стив осторожно погладил его по руке и протянул ополовиненную бутылку воды.

— Он уже, — прошептал Стив, когда Брок кивнул в сторону Баки, уступая ему. Баки как раз вытирал рот, и успокоенный Брок допил, чувствуя, как вода проникает в иссохшее после оргазма тело.

После этого Стив лег сбоку, притянул к себе Брока, дотянулся до Баки, и тот потянулся к нему в ответ. Брок оказался будто в коконе тяжёлых горячих конечностей, прижался ступнями к щиколоткам Баки и понежился, притираясь к его груди спиной.

Неизвестно, чего добивался тот, кто прислал эти чёртовы фотки, но Брок был совершенно счастлив и благодарен ему за королевский подарок. Только одно продолжало тревожить: вряд ли бы Брок выжил, если бы кто-нибудь вспомнил ещё и о той блядской рекламе, где он красовался в цветастых плавках. Конечно, он был молод, и ему были нужны деньги, но тогда он даже не задумывался, что мог бы погибнуть во цвете лет, до смерти вытраханный двумя суперчленами.


End file.
